A Ninja's Heart
by KimikoKona
Summary: KakaxOC. A Ninjas Heart must be emotionless, then why does Kimiko feel this way about her best friend Kakashi? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

"Kakashi-kun please don't leave me!" Kimiko said with tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm going on an A-ranked mission that's too dangerous for you. I don't want to put you in danger, Kimiko-san." Kakashi told her with his back to her.

"I need to be with you Kakashi-kun please!" He turned around and came close to her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her to him, and looking down at her.

"Don't worry Kimiko, you'll be fine. I have so much confidence in your abilities, I'm sure you can do this mission with no problem. Just have faith in yourself and trust your teammates who will be going along with you." Kakashi reassured her.

"That's right Kimiko-chan, we'll be right beside you the whole way, so don't be scared." Nash said as he put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

"Feh, you're the biggest scaredy-cat Kimiko-chan. I can't believe you. It's only a C-ranked mission. I don't know what you're so damn scared of." Arkuna chimed in, crossing his arms and glaring at Kimiko.

"You're not even worthy of being called a ninja of Konoha. Why don't you just give up now and stop wasting our time with your whining." Rolling his eyes at her, Kimiko starts shaking from rage. Tears start to form in her eyes again. Looking down at the ground, she whispers

"No. I won't give up and I won't be scared. A ninja must have complete control over their emotions at all times. I will do this mission, it should be easy enough, given it's only a C-rank." With determination apparent in her eyes, she forces back her tears and takes a deep breath.

Pulling her mask up over her nose, concealing her lower face so only her eyes show underneath her ninja headband, she takes out one of her kunais and lifts it in front of her face. Glaring she says. "Let's go" and disappears in a flash upward into the trees.

Arkuna grins at Nash, who grins back. Taking out their kunais, they follow her in the same fashion, jumping into the trees and leaping on the branches, gliding along them with ease, their feet just barely tapping the thick branches.

'_I will not die. I will continue living. For you, my beloved Kakashi-kun.'_ Kimiko vowed to herself as she spotted three enemy ninjas from the Water Village. They were about ten meters ahead of her.

Arkuna and Nash finally catch up to her. Crouching down in the branches, Kimiko telepathically relays to her teammates. Closing her eyes and putting her index and middle fingers in between her eyebrows, just above her nose, she slowly thinks of what to do. _'So what do we do now? There's three of them, so we could easily take on one each.' 'Right Kimiko-chan, we'll take the two guys and you can have the girl down there. Will that be okay with you, Arkuna?'_ Nash said back, using his telepathy powers also.

Looking over at Arkuna, he nodded and all three of them jumped down in front of the water ninjas, slicing them. But by the time they did, each had quickly slipped away and splashed into water. "Crap, why didn't we see this before? They're water clones." Arkuna said angrily as he gripped his kunais in both hands tightly.

"Calm down Arkuna, they've gotta be around here somewhere so don't let your anger cloud you." Nash said calmly as he searched the trees. "Be on your guard guys, they could be anywhere." Kimiko said, getting behind their backs.

The enemy ninjas jumped down from the trees about five meters away from their position. Zigzagging back and forth, yelling war cries as their kunais clashed together. Grunting with her teeth bared, Kimiko had to use both of her hands just to keep the ninjas weapon from slicing her head off. Keeping her left foot firmly on the ground, she uses her chakra to deliver a bone-crushing kick to the ninjas head. "Cha!" She shouts as her body flips into the kick and kicks the female ninja again in her stomach with her left foot.

The water ninja goes flying back and hits a tree backfirst, but not without first flinging 2 kunais and 3 small shurikens at her, which Kimiko easily dodges and knocks away with her kunai. "Give it up, you've been defeated already." Kimiko says menacingly as she walks towards the female water ninja who is now in obvious pain. Laughing the ninja glares at Kimiko. "Do you really think you can defeat me little ninja girl? Go home and play with your dolls, you're not wanted here." Crouching down to look her in the eye, she calmly replies "If I'm not wanted here, then why are you the one on the ground defeated?"

The enemy ninja closes her eyes and says "Because…" Opening her eyes, she winces in pain, gripping her chest, as she coughs up blood. "Ugh, what did you do to me anyway?" Chuckling, Kimiko stands up and looks down at her defeated enemy. "That…" She says as she turns around and starts to walk away "is a trade secret."

She leaves the injured ninja down on the ground to go and see how her comrades were doing with their battles. They had done considerably well, with each of their counterparts defeated rather easily. "Huh, that was a lot easier than I thought." Kimiko said as she stretched her arms upwards, her shirt lifting up, exposing her belly button. "See, Kimiko-chan I told you you could do it" Nash said, putting his arm around her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Giving Arkuna a prideful smirk, he finally said "Yeah I guess you did okay kid."

"Yes all three of you did exceptionally well." Kakashi said from behind them. All three of them turned to see their sensei standing there, with his one exposed eye closed, which they all knew meant he was smiling under that mask of his that he never took off. He was standing not less than three meters behind them. "Come on, let's go home for the day." He said and turned around.

All of a sudden, two giant shurikens came flying out of nowhere, hitting Kakashi and splitting him into three pieces. "NOOOO!!!!!!" They all screamed and ran to his side. There was blood everywhere. "Kakashi-kun!!!" Was all Kimiko could scream. "Run away run…..please….." was all Kakashi could choke out before he faded away. "Kakashi-kun? KAKASHI-KUUNN!!!!" Kimiko screamed as Nash picked her up by her waist as they ran, tears streaming down her face. "Nash, put me down! I gotta go save him!" "Kimiko he's gone." Arkuna told her seriously. "It's too late, Kimiko!" Nash said as he hefted her over his shoulder.

**Okay guys that's the end of chapter one. Hope you guys like it so far. Please review for me, let me know what you think, and I just might write more. Don't worry, it gets better as the story goes along. Send me an email with your suggestions please. I would love to hear what you have to say about Kimiko and Kakashi's story **


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Kimiko woke up in a cold sweat, with tears in her eyes, breathing heavily. Putting her left arm over her eyes, she sighed. That was the tenth time she had been dreaming that same awful nightmare. Of her and her teammates going on a mission and her beloved Kakashi-kun not being there for her and dying, and her not being able to tell him how she truly felt about him.

She turned her head to look up at the window, groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the bright light of the morning. Rolling off the bed, a dark black blur ran past her feet. "Gaah, Kona you little…ugh, okay I'm up I'm up. I'll feed you in a minute." The black cat jumped up on her bed purring, and plopped down, preventing her from crawling back under the warm covers.

Smiling, she rubs Kona's head and goes into the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself and her companion, who runs after Kimiko. She goes into the refrigerator and gets out a small can of cat food. Putting a golf-ball sized amount in Kona's dish, she places it down in front of him. The cat rubs against her leg, purring and then starts eating. "You're a pain in the butt you crazy cat, but I can't live without you." Smiling, she gets down and pets Kona from the top of his head down his back, all the way to the tip of his tail.

Getting up, she then starts her coffee, and her breakfast, two eggs and some toast. Sitting down, at the table and sipping her coffee slowly, she tries to wake up. Looking at the pictures on the wall in front of her, she smiles. "Those were such good times, I miss you Kakashi-kun," she told the picture of her and Kakashi as children with arms around eachothers shoulders. Both of them had big grins and Kakashi was holding up a peace sign, while Kimiko had her fist in the air, cheering. This picture was taken at their genin final exam. They had both passed.

Kona, already finished with his food, jumped up on the table and looks at her, and meows. Kimiko smiles at the black cat who seemed to smile back at her, purring. "Let's go get ready for Kakashi-kun, shall we Kona?" Kona meows and follows her out of the kitchen and into the bathroom to go take a shower.

Walking into the bathroom, Kimiko slowly strips herself of her pajamas, a short pink top and green shorts. Dropping them into the hamper, she turns on the shower. Looking at herself in the mirror, her hair a complete mess, still looking tired, she squeezes her eyes shut. "uugghh…I'm a mess. Hopefully this will help me feel a bit better." Stepping into the shower, the hot water has already started to wake her up. Sighing, she reaches up and undoes her hair that was in a bun for the night, and her mid-length silky black hair tumbles down.

Turning around to get her hair wet and closing her eyes as the water runs over her body, she starts thinking of the last time she saw her beloved Kakashi-kun. "Hmmm….Kakashi-kun I miss you so much." Taking the shampoo off the shelf, she pours a generous amount of the creamy white liquid into her hand. Massaging it through her hair, rubbing with her fingers, she envisions Kakashi holding her, caressing her, running his hands through her hair. "I love you, Kimiko-san. Please be with me forever." She thinks to herself as she imagines Kakashi in a tuxedo, without his mask, holding a ring and on his right knee. Smiling, Kimiko now has a large collection of shampoo bubbles on her head.

She rinses her hair, and grabs the mesh sponge off the hook and the herbal body soap off the shelf. Pouring two rather large dollops of the soap onto the sponge, she squishes it in her hands a few times until it foams into lather. Rubbing the mesh sponge all over her wet body, she dreams of how handsome Kakashi must look underneath his mask. Kakashi must shave everyday, because his mask doesn't look at all like there's any bristles or a beard growing underneath. And what would the point of a beard be for him if he keeps it covered anyway? Kimiko smiled at the thought. She preferred clean-shaven to beards anyway. Rinsing off the soapy lather on her body, Kimiko squeezes the excess water from her hair. Turning off the shower, she steps out, grabbing a green towel hanging from the rack, she wraps it around her body, and a pink one around her head. She walks into her room, sitting on her bed.

Taking the towel off of her head, she rubs it through her hair, still a bit damp. Putting it next to her on the bed, still wrapped in her body towel, she stands up and walks over to her closet and opens it. Inside are about four of her ninja outfits, which are black shirts with mesh sleeves, tight-fitting black pants, navy blue sandals, and a puffy olive green vest. She also had a couple of her own accessories to offset the black and tacky shade of green, some pink ribbons which she always wore when she was a young girl in the academy. When she grew up, she used them as accents to her outfit.

Taking out one of her black shirts and a pair of pants, she puts them on her bed. Going to her dresser, she takes out a pair of black and pink underwear and a matching bra. Her favorite colors were black, pink and green.

After putting on the undergarments of choice, she slips on her pants, and her shirt, then takes the green vest and puts that on as well. Her final accessory was her Konoha headband. She always hated wearing it on her head, because it always looked too big on her. Putting it around her waist, the headband didn't look as ridiculous. Looking at it, she smiles, tying it around her waist. Kona walks into her room and jumps on her bed and meows.

Looking over, she asks her companion. "Well Kona, do you think this is acceptable for Kakashi-kun?" Turning around, her hair fanning out slightly, Kona meowed in a questioning sort of way. "Huh, my hair? No, I don't think I'll put it up today Kona. Besides, it tends to give me a headache after awhile." Usually she had her black hair that went down to the middle of her back tied up in a long ponytail with one of her favorite ribbons. But not today, she wanted to show Kakashi her true beauty.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she smirks. Kona meowed, agreeing with her. Looking over at the black cat, she laughs softly as she walks over to her companion and rubs the cats head. "Today I am really going to do it, Kona. I am going to tell Kakashi how I truly feel about him. I just hope I don't get nervous and choke. That would be horrible, wouldn't it?" Just thinking about that was making her nervous and scared. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly, mentally calming herself, she opens her eyes. "I can do this. I just have to think positively for a change." Kimiko takes both towels back to the bathroom and hangs them over the rack.

Standing up, Kimiko walks barefooted out to the front door of her small apartment. Slipping on her navy blue sandals, she taps the tips of them on the floor before she leaves her house, taking her keys with her.

Finally finished the second chapter, yay! Go and write me some reviews! Send me an email with your suggestions please. I would love to hear what you have to say about Kimiko and Kakashi's story I always appreciate the feedback, so don't be afraid to show me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Looking into the mirror as Kakashi added the final touches to his ninja outfit, he adds his headband, lowering the left half of it so it covers his Sharingan eye. He puts on his green vest and looks at a picture on his dresser of him and Kimiko. "Aah Kimiko-san we get to see each other after all these years. It will be good to see you again my friend." He said looking at the picture, the same one that Kimiko had in her kitchen.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he casually walks out of his apartment. He heads off to the memorial grave. The day was free from missions. His students could use a day off a week for relaxation. No less Sasuke would never tolerate that and go off to train on his own. Naruto would probably be causing some sort of mischief. And as for Sakura… Kakashi stopped his thoughts there and smirked underneath his mask. Of course she would be after Sasuke, trying to flirt with him and he would be ignoring her, scowling away. Chuckling to himself, he comes to a field. Those three were really something. They might even become some of the greatest ninja in all of Konoha.

Stopping at the jade rock, he humbly kneels down, lowering his head to the ground. Saying a little prayer, he gets up and starts talking to the grave. "My students are getting better at the missions. Hopefully they will be the greatest ninjas ever. Naruto and Sasuke still don't see eye to eye on some issues, and Sakura still flirts with Sasuke. I'm meeting with Kimiko-chan today. Hopefully she hasn't changed too much for me not to like her anymore." Bowing and pressing his middle and index fingers to his masked lips, and touching the cool jade, he turns around and heads off to the village fountain, where they agreed to meet that day.

Sitting at the edge of the fountain, gently getting sprayed with mist from the splashing water, Kimiko wondered where her beloved Kakashi-kun could be. Her hair blowing slightly from the breeze, she looked up and down the roads for him. Sighing, she thought to herself: _He never was one to be on time. _Gripping the edge of the fountain, she looks down at her legs, dreading the worst. That Kakashi had forgotten about her, or worse yet! He had stood her up!

Closing her eyes, she shook her head, forcing her mind to clear. _No, Kakashi-kun isn't like that at all. He will come today, he probably got busy doing something earlier._ Taking a deep breath she looks back down the road for him. Then, she felt a slight breeze behind her. Two hands came down on her shoulders. Purposefully, she looked up and saw Kakashi looking down on her. Smiling, she said "Kakashi-kun, I'm so glad you recognized me." Standing up to face her friend, Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "But of course, Kimiko-san, how could I forget that pretty face of yours?" Blushing, she embraced Kakashi, wrapping her arms around him. He stroked her hair, breathing her in. She listened to his heartbeat in his chest.

The friendly hug seemed to last for an eternity, but in an instant it was over and they were walking down the street towards the ramen stall, holding each other's hand. "You've grown up beautifully Kimiko-san. I'm shocked that the little girl I was friends with could turn into such a beautiful woman." Kakashi told her, which made Kimiko blush even harder. "And I see you've grown up quite exceptionally yourself Kakashi-kun. I miss the time we used to spend together, don't you?" She asked, looking up at him and smiling. "I wouldn't trade this day for the world Kimiko." Kakashi said as they came to the ramen stall. Sitting down, the ramen owners daughter came over. She practically knew everyone in the village by name. "Hi Kimiko, hi Kakashi, what will you two be having today?" She said with a bright smile. "I'll be having a glass of water for right now please." Kimiko told her. "Yes a water sounds good to me too." Kakashi agreed. Nodding, she left to get their drinks.

"So, have you been training any chunin this year? I heard that you never passed anyone." Kimiko asked. "Yes I am training three chunin. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. They're headstrong, but with a few missions I think they will do rather well as ninja." Smiling underneath his mask, Kimiko smiled also. "You haven't changed a bit Kakashi-kun. You're still the wonderful ninja I knew so many years ago." Chuckling at the compliment, they continued chatting when the ramen stall owner and his daughter came with their water, as well as a bowl of their favorite ramen. "Thank you." Kimiko said as she broke apart her chopsticks and began to dig in. Kakashi just looked at her and smiled a little and rubbing the back of his head, Kakashi asked "So what have you been doing with your ninja skills, Kimiko-san?"

Kimiko slurped up some of her noodles. "Well the Hokage ended up putting me in charge of the younger ninjas. Teach them basic ninja skills and the like. It's before they go to Iruka, that I take over for the parents." "That's great Kimiko, you always were good with your younger sister and even helping out Iruka from time to time." Kimiko looked at him and sipped at her water. "Well what about you? You're good with the kids too, aren't you?" "Yes I am, just not the toddlers and preschoolers like you are. I don't have those maternal instincts like you do Kimiko. You would make a great mom someday I'm sure." At that comment, Kimiko blushed madly and looked into her bowl of half-eaten ramen. "Well, I'm not all that great. Look at what you've accomplished in your life already. You're the great one Kakashi-kun."

After they had finished their lunch of ramen, they continued to walk around the village, hand in hand. Kimiko was so happy, that she just stared at Kakashi, smiled, blushed and didn't say a word. They finally came to Kakashi's apartment. _'Hmmm….I wonder what we're doing here? This is Kakashi's apartment.'_ "I'll just be a second Kimiko, I forgot to grab something in the house." Pulling down his mask and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving her blushing madly, he readjusts his mask and jumps in one leap onto the second floor landing, opens the door and disappears inside.

Hey guys you have just finished the third chapter!!! Great job reading this far hands you a cookie Please send me a review of what you think of the story so far, you know I love the feedback


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

A few moments later, Kakashi re-emerged from his apartment and jumped down, landing a few inches from Kimiko, leaning down so he was eye to eye with her. "Ready to go? I have something special to show you, Kimiko-chan." He said smiling underneath his mask. Kimiko smiled back at him, nodding. "Okay, let's go then" He said and, taking her hand, they walk hand in hand towards the forests at the back of the village.

Stopping for a moment, Kakashi reaches in back of Kimiko, picking her up bridal style. "Kakashi-kun, I can walk you know." Laughing, Kakashi jumps up into the trees with her, Kimiko holding onto his neck and leaning her head on his shoulder, feeling the air rush over her as Kakashi jumped from branch to branch, carrying her. _I'm not sure what he has planned in that head of his, but I like it so far._ She thought to herself, as Kakashi looked down at her for a moment.

"What do you have on your mind Kimiko-chan?" He asked her, an expression of slight surprise coming over her face. "What are you planning in that head of yours Kakashi-kun?" Chuckling softly, he replied "Oh you'll see, I'm sure you'll like this Kimiko-chan." Kimiko felt no fear whatsoever, she trusted Kakashi with her life. Leaning her head back on his shoulder, watching the scenery of green rush past them. "Close your eyes Kimiko, we're getting close." He told her. Kimiko did as she was told, closing her eyes and adjusting her arms around Kakashi's neck.

After about another half-hour of jumping through the trees, they finally reached their destination. Kakashi leaps down from the trees, still holding Kimiko in his arms. "Kimiko, are you ready my love? We're here, open your eyes." Kimiko opened her eyes and they were in the middle of a beautiful hotspring, with a waterfall, flowing down into the steaming water. There was greenery on the rocks as well as butterflies and birds everywhere. Gasping, Kimiko's eyes widened. "Kakashi-kun…" Was all she could say when Kakashi set her down.

She walked over to the spring, feeling the rush of the waterfall spray on her, making her hair flow in the wind. "This is incredible. I never knew there was such a place here in Konoha." Kakashi walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, brushing his cheek next to hers. "I knew you would love it Kimiko-chan." He whispered in her ear, turning her around. Looking up at him, she gasped! Kakashi had taken off his mask for her! His face was clean-shaven, he was beautiful. "Kakashi-kun…I don't know what to say…." Reaching up, she runs her hand across his face. It was so soft and smooth. "Then don't say anything Kimiko-chan." He said as he leaned down towards her and kissed her lips gently.

Closing her eyes, Kimiko thought to herself '_This has to be a dream. This just has to be. Wake up, Kimiko! There's no way this can be happening!_' She raised her arms and wrapped them around the jounin's neck, sinking deeper into the kiss. His tongue parted her lips and entered her mouth, going over hers. Finally, they kiss ended, and Kimiko was in a daze, releasing her grip on Kakashi's neck. "Wow, Kakashi-kun. I had no idea you were such a good kisser. That was incredible. What did I do to deserve that?" Chuckling, the silver-haired jounin turned around and walked a few feet, turned his head to her and smiled "Something you do naturally, Kimiko-chan. Being beautiful. Come over here, I have another surprise for you."

Kimiko followed him, smiling. "Hmmm, I wonder what the great Copy Ninja of Konoha has for me now?" Chuckling softly, she follows Kakashi into the trees and foliage where there was a clearing of rocks. On one of the bigger rocks there were some porcelain bottles of sake, matching dishes and a red bikini draped next to it. "I hope you don't mind getting changed here. I'll be over there with my back turned the whole time." Kakashi took the sake and left to the hotspring. Kimiko started to take off her ninja outfit, setting the vest down next to the bikini. She picks it up by the strings and makes a disgusted face. _'Ugh, he wants me to wear this??? I don't believe that jerk!!!'_

Stomping out of the clearing, the silver-haired ninja still has his back to her. "Something wrong Kimiko-chan?" He asked as she shoves the red bathing suit in his chest. "I don't believe you Kakashi, what's with you? Wanting me to wear that, I'm not one of your fantasies you know!" Kakashi opens up the bikini and looks at it, scratching his head. "Kimiko, I don't know where this came from, honestly!" The Sharingan ninja protested, but Kimiko wouldn't hear it. "If this is some sort of joke, I'm not laughing, Kakashi. How could you do this to me?" She turned around angrily, her hair almost whipping Kakashi in the face. "Kimiko, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you in any way. I just wanted you to enjoy yourself here. I thought it was a nice gesture, but you don't see it that way." "No, I don't. I want to be taken home, Kakashi. Right now!"

She glared at him, tears welling up in her eyes. Kakashi looked hurt obviously, but she was too upset with him to see that. "Alright Kimiko, I'll take you home." Sighing, he turned around, pulling his mask back up over his nose and walked through the trees, and jumped up onto the branches and Kimiko followed suit.

Nearly an hour of not talking to eachother as they returned home, Kakashi dropped Kimiko off at her door. It was dusk, the sun was setting over the great stone statues of the Hokage in Konoha. The silver –haired ninja tried to speak to his beloved Kimiko once again, but was cut off by a harsh slap in the face. "Good night Kakashi." Kimiko said with a glare before she slammed the door in his face. With a sigh, and a bruised ego,

Kakashi sadly left her house and headed off to his apartment. He had totally screwed up at the hotspring, hoping Kimiko would like that idea of drinking sake with him, one of the things that made him relax after a hard day of dealing with Team 7. He knew he should have picked out a less-revealing bathing suit from that catalogue for her. Looking up at his apartment, he didn't feel ready to return home just yet for the night. "Well Kakashi, where to now?" He asked himself. He wandered past his apartment, down the street.

Shedding her ninja vest, Kimiko let out an exasperated sigh. The sun had already set, and there were dark clouds forming in the sky above Konoha, threatening rain. Sitting down on her bed, Kona wanders into her bedroom, cautiously, knowing she was in a bad mood. "It's okay Kona, come here." Kimiko said as she patted her lap, and the black cat jumped up and settled himself down on her legs.

If there was one thing that cheered her up when she was down, it was Kona. She had raised him from a newborn, and he knew her like no other in Konoha. With her black companion purring, Kimiko smiled, scratching behind his ears. "The day started out really good, Kona. Why'd it have to end the way it did? I know Kakashi cares for me so much. I think I was scared of what would happen at that hotspring had I put on that bikini and had drank the sake with him. It was all happening so fast, like one of my dreams."

Just thinking like that made the nin blush. Kona jumped off her lap, knowing she was going to have a revelation of some sort. "I love him. I love Kakashi with all my heart and soul. I have to tell him how I feel." Standing up, and grabbing her vest, Kimiko runs out of her apartment, through the village to Kakashi's apartment. It was raining down and there were mud puddles in her way. She just splashed through them as if they weren't there. She didn't care if she ruined her outfit. She wanted to be held in the arms of her love, of her Kakashi-kun. She needed his acceptance of her love more than anything right now.

**Yay you made it to the end of chapter four!!! From here on out I'll be focusing more on Kimiko and Kakashis relationship with eachother. Please review, I wanna hear praise and adoration for them. **


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Kakashi wandered around the village of Konoha, his head staring only at the muddy ground he walked along. _'Damnit, Kakashi, you really made a fool out of yourself with her today.'_ He thought to himself as he sat down at the fountain, it's surface wet from the pouring rain, but he didn't care.

The Sharingan Ninja thought back to earlier today, at the hotspring where she got upset with him. _'Well of course Kimiko-chan would get upset by what you picked out for her to wear. She said herself that she wasn't one of your fantasy characters. Maybe you should have taken that into consideration when picking out a bathing suit for her to wear.'_ He ran his gloved hand over his wet headband, still over his face, hiding his red sharingan eye. _'I have to go apologize to her for what I did. She should at least deserve that much.'_

Kimiko ran past the fountain, nearly slipping on the slick ground as she saw Kakashi sitting at the edge of the fountain, his head down, and his arms crossed. He looked up at her, soaking wet from the rain that was steadily pouring down on them from above the heavens. Biting her lower lip, she was shivering. "Kakashi-kun….I…." She walked towards him, and he stood up, and embraced her in his strong arms.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry into his chest. "Shhh, it's okay Kimiko-chan. It's alright." Kakashi soothed her as he lifted up her chin with a finger and wiped away her tears with his thumb. He held her face in his hands, simply looking at her painful expression. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I'm so sorry." Kakashi leaned over her ear and whispered "It's alright, Kimiko-chan. I still care for you, if so even more."

Kimiko looked up at him, surprised he would still care for her after what had happened earlier that day. She smiled, glad that he hadn't pushed her away like she had feared. She hugged him tightly, as he returned the hug just as tight, smoothing down her hair with his right hand.

"So….are you going to be okay now?" Kakashi said as he looked down on her, smiling, his single revealed eye closed. She looked up, and nodded. "Let's get you home then okay?" He said as he released her and turned back towards the direction of her apartment. "Actually, Kakashi-kun, I was wondering…." Kimiko started as he turned his head "Hm? You want to spend the night at my place?"

She blushed, and smiled, looking down at the ground. "Yes, if you don't think that would be a problem for you. I don't want to spend tonight alone." Kimiko had spent many rainy nights alone with just herself and Kona, but this night was different. Tonight she had someone who cared about her more than words could describe. She wanted to be with him, and him with her. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "I would love the company Kimiko."

He put his arm around her shoulder. Kimiko looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you Kakashi." They both turned in the direction of the sharingan nin's apartment and walked off into the rainy night.

Okay, sorry this chapter was so short, I'm kind of stuck on ideas at the moment. Had to rewrite this chapter like 3x before I finally decided on this ending for it sweatdrops Please Read and Review for me kay? I would love to hear what you have to say about the chapter and how the story is progressing between these 2 characters I will have Ch. 6 up as soon as I'm able to, once I get some more ideas about what's going to happen XP


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING:**** This chapter gets a little bit intense (aka sexual/lemon-y) so if you're uncomfortable with that sort of thing, I deeply apologize bows**

**6**

Kimiko waited patiently while Kakashi took out his keys and unlocked the front door to his apartment. He chuckled. "Please excuse the mess, I haven't really had time to clean up lately." As they walked inside, Kimiko took off her wet sandals, gloves and vest. Kakashi did the same, also taking off his mask for her once again. "I'll make us something to eat." Kakashi said as he rummaged around the cupboards in the kitchen.

"Uh, Kakashi-kun…" Kimiko said as she stood at the table that had three chairs around it. "Do you think I could get changed out of these wet clothes first? I'm soaked." The silver-haired nin looked back at her and blushed, realizing he had jumped into food too quickly. "Hm? Oh right! If you can find something in my room to wear that would be fine with me." He walked over to her, took her hand, kissed it, and led her to his room.

Smiling, Kimiko thought to herself _'My god, he is such a romantic'_ as she was led to the back of the apartment where his room was located. "The bathroom is the door next to the closet, so you can dry off in there too." Kakashi told her as he turned back to the kitchen. Kimiko stopped him, grabbing his arm. He turned his head to a smiling black-haired kunoichi. "Thank you again Kakashi-kun." Turning back around, Kakashi smiled back and put his hand on her head. "It's no trouble at all, Kimiko-chan, really. Now I must find us something for us to eat. I'm sure you're hungry as am I." And with that he left her to tend to her business of getting into some dry clothes.

Sighing contentedly, Kimiko walked into the bathroom, and took a dark blue towel from the closet and wrapped it around her head, squeezing the excess water out of her hair. Dropping the damp towel onto the floor, she took off her pants and hung them on the shower rod, doing the same with her shirt, bra and panties. "Okay, now for something dry to wear." She told herself as she went into Kakashi's room and looked around, trying to find something to wear. "Hmmm….what is there to wear?" Her eyes fell onto the floor that was covered in clean clothes. _'Well this might be a start'_

She chuckled softly to herself as she picked up a clean pair of dark gray boxers from the floor and put them on, as well as a matching gray t-shirt, also coming from the floor. She hurriedly put them on, suspecting that Kakashi would be coming to check up on her. She opened up the door and walked back to Kakashi, who was standing in front of the stove, in his boxers, stirring some soup. Blushing, she slowly walked up behind him and gently wrapped her arms around the sharingan ninja's waist, resting her head on his back. "This will be done in a minute Kimi-chan." He said without even looking up. "Did you come up with that nickname all by yourself Kakashi-kun?"

She smiled, releasing herself from him and sat down at the table. "Yes I did. You deserve more than to just be called 'Kimiko-chan' all the time anyway. Especially by me." He turned around and faced her in his pair of green boxers. "So, I decided to let Kimi-chan be my little nickname for you." Kimiko smiled as he pulled two bowls down from the cupboard and filled them up with the hot soup, looking at her outfit for the first time. "Wow, you look really good in my clothes. I think I should invite you over every time it rains if this is what happens." Kimiko laughed, as Kakashi brought over two bowls of the soup with spoons for each of them.

After their meal was finished, they were sitting in each others arms on the floor in front of the roaring fireplace. Kimiko, leaning back against Kakashi, her head on his chest, eyes closed, listening to his steady heartbeat, the rhythm of his breathing. She was feeling perfectly content being with him right now. It was the only thing that mattered to her at this very moment. Kakashi looked down at the black-haired angel in his arms, and stroked her soft hair.

He let his head lean back against the couch, closing his eyes, loving the feeling of her small body in his arms. Kimiko sat up, turned around and looked at Kakashi, who smiled at her gently and ran the back of his hand down her face. "What is it Kimi-chan? Something wrong hm?" She kissed him gently, tracing over his lips with her finger, a smile on her face. Kakashi held Kimiko close to him, wrapping his strong muscular arms around her and returned the kiss deeply, letting her melt into his arms, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and heard her moan.

Wrapping her arms around Kakashi's neck, he lifted her up, still locked together in the passionate kiss. He walked with her in his arms into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He hovered over her for a moment, taking this sight into him before lifting up her shirt and gently placing kisses all along her stomach and up towards her chest. He heard a shuddering gasp as Kimiko closed her eyes and arched her back, running her hands through his soft silver hair. He started to move his kisses up, cupping one of her breasts in his hand and squeezing softly, sucking lightly on her nipple. Kimiko had never had any other man touch her before. He was her first. He moved up to her mouth, kissing and sucking on her bottom lip.

She held him close to her, raking her nails down his back gently until they found the elastic on his boxers. "It's okay Kimi-chan." The shinobi whispered in her ear as she slipped her thumbs underneath and slowly pulled down his boxers, exposing his naked flesh to the air. Kakashi sat up and removed what was left of his boxers, his member standing at attention, ready for her next move. Kimiko sat up also, taking off the remainder of her shirt, her breasts pert and her nipples hard. She blushed, putting her hands on her hips, on the elastic of her pair of boxers.

Kakashi just watched, not wanting his position to affect her decision. "Kakashi-kun…." She started as she lowered her boxers, biting her lip and blushing. "I love you. I want you to be my first." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. _'She's kept herself pure and untouched just for me all these years.'_ "Are you sure, Kimiko?" He asked as he ran the back of his hand down her face. "Yes. You're the only one for me Kakashi. Nothing else in this world can compare to the love I have for you." The Sharingan shinobi looked upon her naked flesh, taking all of it in, before he consumed her up. This is what Kimiko had dreamed of, showing her beloved Kakashi her body, and him accepting her for who she is. Kakashi moved towards her, enveloping her in his muscular arms, holding her tightly, never wanting this moment to end for this is who he loved with all of his heart. He never wanted to leave her side for the rest of his life.

Okay that's the end of Chapter 6!!! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please send me some reviews as well as suggestions. I'm always quite moved by your encouragement about this couple. I'm going to be working on chapter 7 soon, but also I'm going to be pretty busy working on other things in my life, so I might be quite slow in putting together the chapter, so please be patient.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Opening his eyes slowly, Kakashi lifted up his left arm and pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning. He heard a slight moan and he looked to his right. Kimiko was lying on her side next to him, still asleep, her arm around his bare chest. He lifted her arm up and placed it next to her, she groaned and slowly rolled onto her back, a strand of raven black hair draped across her nose. Sitting on the edge of his bed, his mind wandered back to last nights activities.

They had both collapsed from exhaustion and fell asleep in eachothers arms on the sharingan nin's bed. Looking behind him, Kimiko was sleeping soundly. Reaching out, he gently ran the back of his hand down her face. _'She's beautiful even when she sleeps. Perfect, just like an angel.'_ He stood up and walked to the bathroom where he desperately needed a shower. Turning on the water after taking down Kimiko's clothes and put them on the chair on his desk. Kimiko was sure to find them there. Stepping into the shower, he let the hot water wake him up. Allowing the water cascade over him, the shinobi thought again to last night. _'That was so incredible. I had no idea Kimiko was still a virgin. I'm glad she decided to keep that virginity for me.'_

He cracked his neck to one side then the other and grabbed the shampoo. Pouring a decent amount into his hand, he worked it into his hair and scalp, closing his eyes. He sighed in relaxation, and rinsed off his bubbly head, grabbing the soap off of the shower rack and quickly scrubbing himself clean. _'Maybe I should invite Kimiko over here more often. I really would like to spend more time with her, and not just because of the sex either. I seem to feel at ease with her by my side._' After rinsing his body off, he grabbed a clean towel and wrapped it around his waist and walked into his room for a change of clothes.

He noticed Kimiko was already up and standing near the stove when he came into the kitchen. She was still in his boxers and t-shirt. "Morning Kimiko-chan." He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. She smiled. "Morning Kakashi-kun." She said as she continued cooking "go sit down at the table, I'll have breakfast for us in a minute." As Kakashi turned, he noticed a black ball of fur next to the table hunched over. Blinking, he turned back towards Kimiko, who chuckled softly. "I hope you don't mind Kona. He needed his breakfast." She said as she kneeled down next to the black cat and petted him from the top of his head to the tip of his tail a few times.

"No I don't mind, I'm just a bit surprised he's here." Kimiko looked up at him, stood up and walked back to the stove, where she was cooking some eggs. "He kindof woke me up while you were taking your shower, with a backpack strapped onto his back with his food, and some of my essentials. Don't ask me how the hell he did that though. He's a pretty smart lil kitty." Kakashi leaned against the island in the kitchen and looked down at the cat, still eating quite contentedly. "You always did have a thing for cats Kimiko." He said as he sat down at the table as Kimiko put down a plate of eggs and sausage for themselves. "Oh? I'm not surprised."

She went back to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee from the coffeemaker. Kakashi smiled to himself. "Yeah I remember, when we were in training together, you saw a kitten and we had to alter the mission just so you could bring the cat home to it's owner." They both laughed, as she walked back with her cup of coffee, sitting down and starting to eat her breakfast. "Yeah I remember that one." She blushed and took a long sip of her coffee, smirking just behind the rim. They had found a small kitten hiding in one of the trees, mewing for it's mother.

Kimiko always had a soft spot for cats, especially kittens. So she had put the kitten in her jacket and continued on the mission with the others. They had found out she had taken the kitten, and adopted it as her own. She protested that the kitten had noone else to take care of it, so the three other ninjas let her keep it for the remainder of the mission. When it came time to give the animal back, she did reluctantly. She ended up crying the rest of the way back to the village. That was the most heartwrenching missions she had ever had as a genin. She hated giving something away that she had gotten attached to. And when it came to small, fluffy kittens, she couldn't help but get very attached to them in a matter of seconds within looking at them.

Kakashi had finished his breakfast and put his dishes in the sink, the same as Kimiko, who finished a few minutes earlier and had left to get back into her now dry ninja clothes. Kona had jumped up onto the table and was staring at him, tail swishing back and forth gently. Kakashi smiled at the black cat. "You're welcome Kona. She'll be just fine now, so she can go home with you today." Kona meowed and jumped off the table, rubbing against the silver-haired mans legs. Chuckling, Kakashi kneeled down and petted the cat's head, who purred in response.

Kimiko came out of the bathroom, her long raven-black hair up in a ponytail, and in her ninja outfit. Her headband was around her waist. She smiled at the sight of her companion Kona and lover Kakashi bonding. Walking over to the both of them, Kimiko kneeled down and Kona jumped into her arms, purring happily. "I guess you missed me didn't you Kona?" She said as she nuzzled the black cat, who meowed and nuzzled back against her face. Giggling, she put Kona down and smiled at Kakashi, who smiled back. "Well, I'd better get home." She said as she took his hand and walked to the door, slipping her feet into her sandals and tapping them on the floor. She looked back at Kakashi who just smiled at her. "Kona…"

The black cat meowed an affirmative, as Kimiko rubbed her feline companion's head. "Let's go home." She said as she opened the door and stood up on her tiptoes to give her lover one last kiss. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, holding her closely to him as he kissed her back deeply. Kimiko was a little surprised at this but enjoyed the moment for it was the last moment they would spend together for quite awhile. Finally letting Kimiko back onto the floor, blushing madly, she turned and let herself out to go back home to her apartment. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched her walk away, her kitty companion by her side. "I will miss you Kimi-chan." He said to himself as he went back inside, closing the door behind him. He had to train the three genin today and he needed to be focused and alert.

**Well, hope you guys like the story so far. I would like to thank everyone who has loved the story and sent me so many reviews huggles you all THANK YOU!!!! I am going to continue working on this story for awhile. I've also got some more stories in my head which I plan on getting onto here eventually once I work out all the bugs.**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Kimiko walked with Kona by her side down the village towards the other side to her apartment. She smiled to herself and Kona mewed questionably. "Hmm? Oh Kona, Kakashi-kun is wonderful. I'm glad I went to him in the end." Kona jumped up onto a wall and walked along it, next to Kimikos shoulder. Smiling at her feline companion, she passed by Ichiraku Ramenhouse. Her mind wandered back many years where she and Kakashi had spent many a successful completed mission there, happily slurping down the hot noodles and broth. He had always finished first, and spent the rest of their time together simply enjoying eachothers company.

She finally got to her apartment, sighing as she closed the door behind her. Staring up at the ceiling for a moment, she kicked off her shoes and looked down at her black companion, who was purring, his tail slowly flicking about, he mewed. "Well I think I should probably get changed into some clean clothes huh Kona?" She walked into the bathroom and stripped, turning on the water to the shower as she let down her hair, cringing a bit as she pulled at the hair tie that held it up for her. Sighing, she stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade down her body. She grabbed the shampoo and started washing her hair.

After her shower, she quickly got changed into another ninja outfit and was sitting down at the table with her breakfast. She was nearly done eating when she heard a knock at the door. She picked up Kona and went to go answer the door. It was Iruka. "Iruka, hi" She said slightly surprised. "Hi Kimiko, I came to ask you a favor." The academy instructor looked at the black cat in Kimiko's arm "Heh, the Neko Ninja of Konoha….you still haven't changed, have you?" Sighing, she put Kona down, who ran into her bedroom. Leaning on the doorframe, she smiled. "What can I help you with today, Iruka?"

"Kimiko I wanted to know if you were free today to assist in some combat techniques I have planned for the students." He looked somewhat nervous as he stood there, fiddling his fingers on the opposite side of the doorframe Kimiko leaned on. "Yeah sure I don't have any missions for today, I'd love to help out Iruka. Just let me grab my headband. I'll be out in a minute." Kimiko said as she turned around and headed off to her room. Kona was sprawled on her bed, bathing in the morning sunlight, purring happily. "I'm going to help out Iruka today Kona. I won't be gone long." She said as she tied her headband on her waist. She petted the cat's head, and scratched under his chin for a moment before leaving. "You be good Kona." She told her cat as she left, putting on her sandals.

She smiled at her former classmate Iruka as she walked past him. "Ready?" He asked, she nodded and giggled. Iruka had always had feelings for Kimiko, ever since they were in the academy together with Kakashi. But Kimiko never returned thoes feelings for Iruka, she only had eyes for Kakashi.

They walked into the empty classroom and Iruka sat at his desk and sighed as Kimiko leaned against the edge of it, crossing her arms and staring at the floor. "I want to thank you again for today Kimiko." Iruka said. She looked over at him and flashed a smile. "It's no problem Iruka. You know I love helping you out here."

She looked back towards the stadium-style seating in the classroom and smiled as she walked towards her old seat and kneeled down, looking at the edge of it. There, in the wood was "Kakashi+Kimiko 3" She stared at this memory of her past for a few moments before she heard the children starting to come into the academy. She quickly made her way back to Irukas desk as the young children started to file into the room and take their seats.

Sorry this chapter is so short guys. I've been so busy with work I haven't had much time to really concentrate on the story. Please send me an email with suggestions if you like.


End file.
